Natsu Dragneel: Rise Of A dragon Slayer
by Asce-Dragneel
Summary: With a father and mother that train him to become stronger Natsu learns more than one magic and many other skills. His father the Fire Dragon King and his mother the Queen Of elements, Natsu becomes stronger and smarter as he grows stronger as a mage and slayer. Destiny awaits and far in the horizon Natsu will find it. may the Dragons fly free and their spirit watch over the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Attack names**_"

"_Flashbacks"_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Year (X773)**

"Igneel, Igneel, Igneel, Igneel" An eight year old Natsu repeated.

"What do you want Natsu, it's too early to go for food" A mighty Dragon with red scales with patterns of black diamonds said.

"I'm not hungry you damn lizard, look over there" Said Natsu while pointing to a side of the big mountain which was somewhat melted and covered in ashes.

_**"**__Hmmm? What happened here? There isn't any scent that could indicate that someone was here...__**"**_ The Mighty red dragon thought to himself, Natsu looked up to his father.

"Impressive right? it took me a week and a half to get the hang of the technique, it isn't perfect but it is as strong as it can be right now since I don't have more magic to complete it" Natsu said with one big toothy grin on his face.

"Wait, Natsu. You did this? How? Which technique did you use?" questioned the dragon.

"I used the one you taught me two weeks ago **Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin (Dragon Slayer's secret art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade)**" answered Natsu.

"Can you do it again?" asked Igneel, Natsu nodded.

"Alright hold on. Elaine! Elaine, come outside" Igneel yelled at the entrance of the cave of which he had come out, and from it a slightly smaller dragon came out. this dragon had only scarlet scales and golden ones, the scarlet covered her upper body and her golden ones on her stomach, unlike Igneel that had two horns she had only one that came out of her forehead like a razor sharp golden blade.

"What is it Igneel, it is still too early to be roaring around" said the beautiful female dragon that was shaking her head to wake up completely.

"Hey! I don't roar around all the time" Igneel said in defense.

"keep telling yourself that and it may come true dear, right Natsu?" asked Elaine.

"Yup, dad is always roaring around the place" Answered Natsu with a big grin on his face and his hands behind his head.

"You two gang up on me too much... whatever. Elaine, I called you here because Natsu apparently has been practicing more than we thought for the last half a week, and guess what. he can do the **Guren Bakuenjin** technique now" Said the fire dragon king with proudness in his voice.

"Is that true Natsu? it's only been two weeks since your dad taught it to you, I'm proud of you my boy" said Elaine proud while lowering her head to the altitude of Natsu.

"Hehe. It really took out a lot of me. but I'll keep going, I won't stop here. I'm going to become way stronger, I'll be strong enough to fight dad in equal ground and maybe even surpass him" Natsu said with confidence.

"You probably will my little dragon, you probably will" Elaine told Natsu as she hugged him with all the care of the world.

"Don't say that 'maybe' you will surpass me Natsu, say that you will definitely surpass me. _I see a fire in you Natsu, it's a flame that it's taking in everything that we are teaching you, and once that flame has consumed all that we have to teach you then you will shine like no other, you will shine with the light of a thousand suns_... now why don't you two go and find some food, I'll be thinking on a new way to train you Natsu after you show us the technique, you are clearly ready to learn more magic since you can use a secret art" Igneel said.

"EH? Really? am I ready to learn more magic? can I really do it? Am I going to learn my mom's magic too?" asked Natsu for he was so surprised for what his father had just said.

"You are Natsu, but in order for you to be able to learn it without side effect in that same moment we will have to seal away your fire magic so that your body can get used to the new magic, normally it wouldn't be that complicated, but my magic will be somewhat opposite to your dad's slaying magic" said Elaine with a somewhat worried voice.

"Opposite? What do you mean, your magic is fire right? so what's the difference between the two?" asked the small boy with a completely confused look on his face.

"Natsu, you normally see me using fire but, that's not everything that I can use. Natsu, many dragons know me as Elaine the queen of the fire dragons because I'm your dad's mate, but that's not my real title, my real title that I gained many years ago is Elaine **Yōso no joō**

(Queen of the Elements)" Elaine said with pride in her voice.

"... That's awesome! you can breathe more than fire? what about water? Ice? Lightning? Wind? Earth? Poison? what about lava?" asked Natsu with huge stars in his eyes.

"Hehe. All of them Natsu, but because of that it will take time to master, but if you do... then you will become a force to be recon with, your fellow dragon slayers will have more respect for you, or will also envy you for you will be in a dimension that they cannot go into, but let's leave the subject for later, we need food now, and after that you can show us the technique" said the scarlet dragon while she started to walk towards the woods.

"Okay" Natsu says while following his mother.

"_Igneel, he's getting closer. His on the move, and if I'm not wrong then he is coming this way. what should we do?_" Asked Elaine to Igneel with telepathic magic.

"_It's actually good that Natsu is at that level now. right now, he can easily go against any normal mage. From now on we will have to move from this place to another. We will use Natsu's training as an excuse to move around. We'll have to move in about a month. that should be enough to teach Natsu the basics of one element. You should start with lightning, that way he will be faster when the time demands of it. Is that okay with you Elaine?_" Igneel said.

"_It's not like we have many options, so we will have to go with your plan. I just hope he can be alright without us_" Said Elaine with an almost breaking voice as the thought of not seen Natsu anymore.

"_He'll be fine. he's our son after all, not to mention that he is strong. let's have faith in him… and as long as he doesn't forget us then we will always be with him_" said Igneel with sorrow in his voice.

"Let's have faith" said Elaine in a whisper.

"You said something mom?" asked Natsu.

"No not really Natsu. now let's go find food before your dad and yourself can't handle it anymore" and with that they looked for food for all of them, it didn't take them longs as animal could be easily found in their forest. After finding food they took it back with them to Igneel, once back they ate their food and talked on how the trainings for Natsu would be if he could make the technique correctly which got Natsu scared for a moment since the training sounded hard, and to be fair the training would be to walk through hell, literally. They told Natsu that he would train with Elaine in top of mountains surrounded by many dangerous animals for one month starting tomorrow so that he could learn new magic.

"Alright Natsu. Show us the technique, if you are successful you will start your training tomorrow with your mother in her magic" Igneel said to Natsu as he started to move away from the boy.

"Ok. guess I'll have to do it more powerful than the one I did last night" Natsu said as he started to walk towards where he had been training the last night.

Natsu stood still once he reached his destination and closed his eyes, he concentrated and started to call his magic forward and it soon consumed his whole body in flames. The flames were wild and threatened to burn everything that came across them, with the same ferocity they moved towards Natsu's hands creating a big ball of flames in each of his hands, he then took a stance which had his legs crunched, his left leg positioned one step ahead of himself with his right leg a step and a half behind him, his left hand close to his right hip as if he was going to take a sword from its sheath, his right hand extended behind him as if reaching to grab something on his lower back. He stood there a few moments before he started to flex his muscles, he then opened his eyes and swiped his arms forward as if trying to claw someone in front of him.

The action made the technique activate and a torrents of exploding flames came out of the two balls of flames that Natsu had on his hands, the torrent of flames took the shape of a spiral that kept traveling towards the side of the mountain which Natsu had used to practice, the flames soon reached the rocks and started to explode many times as it kept drilling into the mountain, the technique soon ended but not before leaving a big amount of dust which kept them from seeing the results of the secret art technique. Igneel not wanting to wait too much flapped one of his wigs and made the dust fly away from them, with the dust away they could now see what the result was, on the mountain you could now see a new cave which was about half the size of the other one which they used.

"Well… that… was better than the last" Natsu said while panting slightly.

"Wow. Natsu you did it, I'm really proud of you!" Elaine said as she rubbed Natsu's head with the most care she could.

"So, what do you think dad?" Natsu asked really wanting to know his father's thoughts, ever since reality hit him of been the son of the fire dragon king he had worked hard to be up to the expectations, he would not be weak and he would never let his parents down.

"Really impressive Natsu, many Dragon Slayers before you didn't even learn a secret art and you have learned one at such a young age, I'm proud of you" Igneel then ignited his hand in flames and showed it to Natsu. "Here, eat it so you can recover your magic. Tomorrow you will start your training in the magic of your mother, so for today we must seal your Fire Dragon Slayer magic, I'm telling you now this sealing will leave you completely weak. That's why we'll do it today, so tomorrow you'll be alright. so, are you ready?" Asked Igneel to his son. Natsu only nodded while still eating some of the flames indicating that he has ready.

"Alright, let's start. Oh, and I will also be teaching you how to do magic seals" and with that Igneel started to draw on the ground with his big claws, when he was done he told Natsu to get to the center of the sealing formula, He then put one of his claws on the ground channeling magic to the seal. When the seal was activated by Igneel's power Natsu felt a pull from within him and saw as every part of the seal his father had drawn lighted up in fire, he felt tired and almost dropped to his knees but somehow he stood tall, the flames soon started to fly towards him and for a strange reason felt like welcoming said flames but to his surprise the flames started to move towards his back, he felt something start to crawl his way up his back and turned to see his father with a questioning look.

"This seal is to take away your magic from inside of you and put it else were, what you feel right now is the construction of a new seal been created to store your magic until you are ready to use it once more" Igneel explained.

The sealing continued for a few more seconds and by the end of it Natsu was now standing in the same place only that this time he was feeling as if something was gone. On his back a dragon tattoo could be seen, the dragon was small but his wings were big enough to start from Natsu's shoulder plates and end near his biceps.

"Rest up Natsu, for tomorrow you will walk through hell" Igneel told his son.

"Come here Natsu, let's take you to rest" Said Elaine as she held Natsu with one of her claws, so she could take him inside the cave. The next morning Natsu woke up early and went outside the cave to stretch out.

"I feel the same as when I could use my magic, but I also feel like I am missing something" Natsu muttered to himself.

"Of course, you are missing something. it's your magic" Igneel told Natsu while standing in the entrance to the cave.

"Oh. hey dad what was that that you did last night?" asked Natsu to his dad remembering what happened last night.

"you mean what I did to you?" answered Igneel with his own question.

"yeah. you wrote something in the ground then I felt my magic coming outside of my body, then it started like to come back but at the same time it wasn't. so, what did you do?" Natsu asked again.

"That my son, was sealing magic. it is a lost magic which I intend to teach you later" said Igneel to his son.

"Alright I'm going to learn more magic!" said Natsu excited for the moment.

"you should actually be scared senseless. you are starting your mother's training today" Igneel said with a grin.

"Ah. I almost forgot about that" Natsu was now starting to sweat a little.

"Ha-ha. don't worry Natsu, you only have to walk through hell" Igneel said lowering his head to see the scared face of the boy.

"not helping dad, not helping. you know, whatever, I'll make it, I'm going to master mom's magic. You'll see. So, you said this new magic is a lost one, but what exactly can I do with it?" asked Natsu brushing off the bad thoughts.

"Hmmm. well to put it simple it is the art of sealing or unsealing. there are many different seals, for example the one that I used last night was a somewhat complicated one, that one was designed to extract your magic from your soul and then place a seal on it, so you wouldn't be able to use it again by sealing it in this tattoo on your back that looks like a dragon which also stops you from been able to use it if it is there. for you to use this magic you need to study what the seals look like and of course do experiments to create new ones. the more you learn the more you will be able to create more seals. There are sealing, unsealing, restriction, summoning, controlling, and many other kinds of seals that I will teach you later. For now, it looks like you'll have to walk through hell for some time" explained Igneel as Elaine was now walking out of the cave.

"Well you guys are up early. Whys that?" asked elaine after seen that Igneel and Natsu were already out.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Natsu here wants to start with his tortu- I mean training" said Igneel.

"That so. Well it's better that we start right now, right Natsu?" asked Elaine to Natsu who just nodded.

"Ha-ha. Alright you two should get going. while you are training Natsu, I'll be making some notes for you to study with, and elaine, if you feel like teaching something else to Natsu then do so" said Igneel as he started to walk back to the cave.

"Actually, I was already thinking of something. think you can help me with it?" asked elaine to Igneel who had stopped to hear her.

"And with what is that elaine?" asked Igneel with interest.

"I would like you to make two swords that can grow stronger alongside Natsu" said elaine straight out of the bat with what she wanted while giving Igneel a few of her scales and claws that she had lost.

"Swords that will grow alongside Natsu... Elaine _you intend to give Natsu one last gift. A parting gift eh?_ Hmmm. there will be no comparison to this swords" said Igneel as he takes the scales and claws walking once again to the cave.

"Alright Natsu. ready to start the training?" asked elaine to Natsu who looked towards Igneel.

"Yeah. I'm ready, I'll be stronger in no time" Natsu said with a confident smirk on his face.

**One and a half month later**

and with that the training started for Natsu. Elaine had taken him to some mountains where there was always lightning. and just like that, Natsu slowly and painfully gained his new magic. Natsu had asked elaine on what kind of style would he use with his new magic many times and he only got the answer once he could control the lightning like he did with his fire.

"Natsu. there will be no new style. the way I fight is the same as your dad, there for there is no need to teach you a new style with my magic, but I will teach you something else from my magic, I will teach you how to use a sword, I will teach you how to use two swords actually or at least the poses, you will have to learn how to use them yourself for I myself am not one to use them" elaine told Natsu who was now thinking how he would look with two swords on him, he was jumping around playing as if he already had the swords on his hands, but he stopped and looked to his mother dead in the eye.

"I'm going to make you both proud. I promise that no matter what power I may get, I will never let it get to my head" Natsu said as he had a serious look on his face which was weird, Natsu did not use that face unless he really was serious about something, and because of this elaine was surprised for Natsu rarely showed this side of him.

"_**this seriousness wasn't in you long ago Natsu. did watching those humans kill each other really changed you this much?... well, I guess it's good that you can be serious, this way you'll be able to mature faster. I just wish I could take away that attitude that you got from your father!**_" elaine thought to herself as she watched Natsu start channeling lightning through his body and forming a lightning ball in front of him. According to Natsu it was supposed to be a laser, but to no bail it didn't work. So, she decided to give him a hand.

"Don't you think is too big to be a laser Natsu?" asked elaine as she watched the big lightning ball in front of Natsu which was the same size as him, but at the time he tried to talk the ball exploded on his face.

"Aaaaaaggg. Stupid ball won't work!" said Natsu as he stood up from the blast which had also torn apart his shirt.

"Your control of magic is really good, but you are using too much magic in that attack and that's why you can't control it just with your mind, if you had something to contain it would be easier but that won't work in a battle. Why don't you just try it with less magic and see what happens?" said elaine in hopes of been able to help in his new technique.

"Ah. that's it, mom you are a genius. Something to contain the magic eh? I guess I'll try it out. Here I go! Haaaaaa!" with that Natsu created the big lightning ball in front of him again, and when the ball was about to explode elaine closed her eyes, but the blast never came so she opened her eyes and what she was seeing impressed her to some point. What she was looking at was a Natsu which had his hands together in front of him which were surrounded by a brilliant light.

"What did you do Natsu?" asked elaine as she looked at Natsu who was grinning. And in that moment Natsu decided to extend his arms out and from them a laser was shot towards the side of the mountain leaving a path of melted rocks.

"Wow, it actually worked. Thanks for the tip mom" Natsu said to his mom while he was laying on the ground since he had just used up all of his magic power.

"So, you used your own hands to concentrate your magic in one spot, not bad Natsu. I guess you should rest up, you learned really fast this past month and a half. Talking about time… your dad is going to be mad that we aren't back, we were supposed to be back half a month ago, well at last you got the lightning element down" said elaine as she took Natsu with her to a cave near them.

"So, are we going back tomorrow?" asked Natsu who was laying down beside his mother.

"Yes. tomorrow we will go back so that you can start your training with your dad too" elaine answered as she lowered her head to sleep.

"Oh. ok, good night mom" Natsu said to his mother.

"Good night Natsu" said elaine as she was ready to sleep.

The next day elaine and Natsu were ready to return to Igneel, and when they got there what they saw there surprised them both, Igneel was nowhere to be seen but his scent was still on the air which meant that they have just missed him, so they waited for him to return, and when he did he had some black kind of crystals with him.

"So, you two have finally decided to come back eh. It was about time, well either way I guess it's time we move out, but since I'm tired right now we will go out tomorrow, so we can continue with your training Natsu." Igneel said to his mate and son.

"So, does that mean that we aren't doing anything today?" asked a curious Natsu.

"Yeah that's right Natsu. So, you can do anything today, just don't do anything crazy" answers Igneel and Natsu.

"Ok. because I need your help with a name for my new technique" said Natsu to his father.

"The techniques are basically the same, so it shouldn't be that hard to name Natsu, or did you just lost the last thing you had as a brain?" said Igneel trying to make Natsu angry.

"That's it you overgrown fire breathing gecko. I'm going to show you how much stronger I got thanks to my mom" Natsu said as he took a stance a few feet away from his father as he started to concentrate his lighting in a ball once again.

"Ha. Please, it would take more than just a little lightning to -Aaaaaaggg. That hurts!" said Igneel while rubbing his nose since Natsu's new attack had hit that part of the dragon.

"Serves you right damn overgrown gecko!" said Natsu has he stuck his tongue out to Igneel.

"That's it you brat come here I'm going to use you to fix my aim since I haven't been in my best in a long time" said Igneel as he walked towards Natsu, but before he could reach Natsu started to run away towards his mom, so she could protect him from his evil father.

"Mom, dad wants to use me to practice his aim!" said Natsu to his mother, while faking that he was crying.

"_Natsu! Are you seriously trying to get me killed you idiot_" Igneel thought as he came to a stop in front of his mate and son?

"Hmmm. ooh dear~ want to explain what you meant by what you told Natsu?" asked elaine in a dangerous tone while standing up. At this point Igneel was sweating and walking back for he did not want to get on his mate's bad side.

"Well. you see Elaine, me and Natsu where just… just… aaaahhhh" Igneel ended up screaming like he never did in any battle before, for this was a scream of real pain.

"Sorry dad" said Natsu as he watched his father begging for forgiveness.

The next morning Natsu and Igneel were by each other's side while watching the sun coming up. They both just sat there not saying anything until Igneel decided to talk

"Dragon's slayer lightning laser" Igneel said out of nowhere.

"What's that?" asked a confused Natsu.

"The name or your new technique. You asked for my help yesterday remember? Natsu, that technique was not created by your mother nor by me, so it is more fitting to have it named after its creator: you" answered Igneel to his son

"I see. Alright, it's a cool name so I'll keep it" said Natsu with a grin.

"Looks like your mom is up, let's go get your stuff so we can go to your next training place" Igneel said to Natsu as they started to walk back to the cave. After they all got everything that was in the cave they were ready to leave.

"So. where are we going?" asked Natsu to his parents

"Well Natsu, we will be going to somewhere where your dad can train you in the art of sealing" answered elaine.

"You don't really have an idea on where are we going do you mom?" asked Natsu as he looked at his mother.

"Not even a clue son" she said as she lowered her head.

"We are going to volcano that once was my home. There I will teach you how to make seals Natsu, your mom will teach you how to use lava and swords. We will be staying there for about two years. That way you will have more than enough time to learn the right way" answered Igneel.

"Do we really have to go away from here?" asked a sad looking Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu. we'll come back when we are done with your training" answered Igneel to his son

"... ok" with nothing else to say Natsu went to the cave and graved everything that was his.

"ready?" asked Elaine to her son.

"ready" is all that Natsu answered. with that elaine bend down so that Natsu could get on her. Natsu now on top of his mother's head took a last look to his home. both dragons now extending their wings prepared to fly to their new home.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Attack names**_"

"_Flashbacks"_

_**two days later**_

"Natsu. Natsu wake up, we are almost there" said elaine to a sleeping Natsu. it had been two days since they had left their cave, during the trip they only stopped to eat or to let Natsu see new things that he had not seen before, like shining rocks which some where white, red and green, sometimes he would even find yellow ones. according to him, Igneel was crazy for telling him to keep them instead of just leaving them there.

"hmmm. fiphb minnuphs moo (five minutes more)" Natsu replied to his mother

"There's a river right behind me" Elaine said out of nowhere.

"I'm up! I'm up! please don't throw me into the cold water!" Natsu said frantically.

"Ha. I knew you would get up" Elaine said to Natsu.

"Not funny mom. Last time you did that the damn water was way too cold" a now fully awake Natsu said.

"Hehe. we are almost there. You can walk the rest of the day" elaine said as she extended her wing downwards so that Natsu could walk down. When Natsu got down he saw that Igneel was in front of the leading the way. The walk was quiet, nobody talked, they just enjoyed the nature as they could. After a while of walking they reached the volcano. It looked as if it had been asleep for a really long time, it even had grass all over it.

"What the hell happened here, why is there so much green here!?" Igneel asked as he looked around.

"When was the last time you were here dad?" asked natsu as he had reached Igneel.

"It wasn't that long ago. It was about two hundred years ago" answered Igneel.

"Dear..." called elaine.

"What is it Elaine?" asked Igneel as he turned around.

"That's a damn long time you overgrown gecko!" natsu yelled at his father who didn't know how to respond back, realizing that it had been a long time since he was there.

"You can go and leave your things at the cave natsu, after that come back here so we can start your training" Igneel said as if the previous conversation had never occurred. With that natsu took his things to the cave and came back running.

"Alright I'm ready, what do I do? "asked Natsu to his father.

"For now, I want you to go and burn all of the other side of the volcano"

"Ok" answered Natsu before he started to walk to the other side of the volcano.

"Two years are a lot, but do you believe that he will learn enough in that time" Asked Elaine to Igneel who had his eyes on the blue sky.

"No, it isn't enough time for that. For one to truly to learn the art of sealing one must dedicate to study nonstop, but I have a plan that will help natsu in everything that he will learn, in the mornings he will study with me, after that he will do practice with you about his new elements, lava is really similar to fire so he will learn that one fast, after his training with the magic he will start his lessons in swords, then at the end of the day I will teach him how to be my successor..." Igneel said.

"You don't plan on teaching him that level of magic, are you? He's too young, his body will not be able to resist the pressure of those flames, he will die!" Elaine almost shouted, she was worried about her son, sure natsu was a good wizard but he was not ready to do something of that caliber.

"Don't worry elaine, I'm only going to teach him how to access it in the future, I'm going to tell him what he will be able to do when he can access my power. And like I was going to say before, the only way for natsu to learn how to do the art of sealing is to give him a head start, for that I will use a magic which I saw humans use, this magic allows the user to share information with another person and let them have it for the rest of their life" Igneel said as he looked at flames that could be seen at the side of the mountain.

"I see, that would really give natsu a head starts and instead of teaching him about what he can do you will teach him how to do it with what he already knows. Who knew that you still had a brain there" Elaine teased Igneel.

"Ha-ha. Either way… I was able to create two swords out of the scales and claws that you give me last time, I also made one with my scales and fangs along with a scarf that will protect him of any real black magic" Igneel said while he took out the three swords and a white scarf that looked that it was made by white scales.

"Are they going to grow alongside Natsu?" asked Elaine as she looked at the sheathed swords now in the ground.

"Yes. it took me a while to be able to carb the seals to the swords but I made it, the only thing left to do is have natsu put some of his blood and magic into the swords, I also took precautions when making the seals, this swords will only show their true power when natsu holds them for they will be a part of him and anyone that has ill will towards him will be rejected by the swords. His friends however will be at least able to touch them and at the chance that Natsu recognize them then the swords will accept them as well for a short amount of time" Igneel said proud of his creations, for these ones would be his master pieces.

"You really give it your all to make them didn't you. Well they will do for Natsu, oh speaking of the devil here he comes" said Elaine as she could see Natsu getting closer.

"I'm done clearing the side of the… Cool, hey who left those here they look so cool" Natsu said as he looked over the swords.

"Hehe. their yours Natsu, your dad here made them for you as… as a present for being a wonderful son to us both" Elaine said as she looked at Natsu, her young hatchling.

"Really? Thanks, Igneel, thanks mom. Hey, but I don't even know how to use a sword" Natsu frowned as he had remembered that he had no real experience with swords.

"Don't worry natsu, I'm going to teach you how to use them. But first you must know the name of your swords, that is the first step on learning how to use them" Said Elaine as she looked at a confused Natsu.

"Names? Why would a sword need a name? It's just a weapon" said Natsu.

"Yes, it is a weapon Natsu, but powerful ones at that. You see Natsu, normal weapons don't have names because they are too weak, but those weapons that are truly strong have a name so that they can be recognized and remembered" answered Elaine to Natsu.

"Oh, I see. So, what are the names?" asked Natsu to his mother which she only pointed to Igneel.

"The name of the one with the white sheath is Muramasa" Igneel said while pointing at the sword in word. Natsu took the sword with both of his hands and started to unleash it, when he did he was impressed by the sword, to say that the sword was his was mind blowing. The sword had a white handle and blue color underneath it, its guard was black and flower like pattern, the sharp side of the blade had a silver white color that it was able to be used as a mirror, and lastly the opposite side of the sharp side was weird, it had red blood color but unlike all the other katanas this one had a chainsaw like pattern with holes between the chainsaw like pattern. "that one was created with my scales and fangs" Igneel added at the end.

"Cool" that was everything that Natsu could say.

"That other one while I created it was also made with the scales and claws of your mother just like that other one" Igneel pointed at the two remaining swords. Natsu put Muramasa down and grabbed the next sword. " for that one I visited an old friend of mine, she contacted me while you two were training so I left to see her but when I got there it was not what I was expecting, even with all of her power I knew that death came to all of us and it was her turn, she had contacted me so that we could have one last conversation just like we did many times before, I mentioned you and what I was making for you, she wanted to meet you Natsu, but her old body would not move anymore so as an apology to you and a present as her goodbye she used the last of her remaining magic to give that sword the abilities that she once could use" Igneel paused as he heard a gasp from his mate, after seeing that she had regained her composure he continued. "Natsu her abilities had no match what so ever, even I admit having feared them… to be honest I would rather never be the one receiving them, when in war our enemies feared her for she could send them directly to hell with one slash of her claws and revive many more with another slash. Natsu with this sword that holds part of the soul of my dragon friend you will be able to heal and revive one hundred lives with one swing, be honored to hold such a precious object in your hand. And the name of this sword is Tenseiga: Heavenly rebirth fang. Oh just so you know, this sword won't be able to kill a human it will sure damage them but it will never kill one, this sword was created by me so that you could hunt dragons and even other monsters with more ease if you ever need more help" Finished Igneel as he saw how natsu held the sword close to him as if it was the most fragile thing in the world right now.

"To think that Tiamat would do such thing to help natsu" Elaine said as she had small tears forming in her eyes.

"Indeed, she was to me as a sister" Igneel said while looking at the sword now in hands of natsu. "Finally, the last sword, its name is Bakusaiga and even when its appearance is that of a normal katana its power is very useful and powerful." Igneel said as he looked at natsu who was holding the last sword, the sword was almost like any other, its guard was secure and purple, its blade was completely silver but the back of it was white with rune like patterns as well as in its handle. "Tenseiga and Bakusaiga are able to use the magic from your mother as well as the other techniques that I put into them, Muramasa can only use the element of fire which is my magic, I will tell you more about the true powers of the swords once you know how to use them, but for right now we need to make sure you mark those swords as yours" Igneel finished.

"Mark? How am I supposed to do that? And why should I do it?" asked Natsu.

"You need to mark them so that those swords can recognize you and will only show their power to you, and they will also grow with you Natsu, the stronger you get the stronger the swords will become. As for how you should mark them then you just have to put some blood and magic to the blade" Elaine explained to Natsu.

"Cool, so I just have to put some blood into them and some of my magic too? "asked Natsu just to be sure to which he received a nod from Elaine and Igneel. After doing as he was told to do to each sword something happened to them. First he started with Tenseiga, when he finished adding his blood and magic to the blade a blue light surrounded his entire body which then turned into blue flames for a few seconds and died down soon after, next was Bakusaiga which he did the same process but this time black smoke came out of the body of natsu, which then was replaced by a green light and lightning that surrounded his body, then at the end it was Muramasa, going through the same process natsu waited for something to pass, but nothing happened, he then was going to ask Igneel if he did something wrong but before he could ask anything he saw Igneel smirk and a moment later he felt his body change, his fangs grew as well as his nails which now were claws, his salmon hair changed to a more reddish color, his eyes changed from a dark color to blood red, and finally all over his body you could see black flame like patterns, the transformation soon ended afterwards. Elaine with concern looked at Igneel for an answer.

"Natsu, you must learn how to control this form for this form will take away your reason and will make you concentrate on your enemy and ignore everything else, once you learn enough you will be able to use some techniques without having the swords at hand" Igneel gave his explanation. "For now, let us go to sleep, it is late, and tomorrow will start your training once again Natsu"

"Hai." answered Natsu as he took all the swords with him to the cave in the volcano, he was feeling tired from the last transformation.

"Igneel, what are you thinking?" Elaine asked

"Don't worry, Natsu can take full control of that kind of power. Now let us go to sleep as well" Igneel said and he started to walk to the cave as well. Elaine could not do much, so she accepted the answer she was given and followed her son and mate. The next day came fast and with it a new torture for Natsu.

"Ready Natsu? This may hurt a little" asked Igneel as he had one of his big claws over the head of Natsu, the moment when Natsu was about to talk Igneel started the spell in which he would share his knowledge with Natsu, this took about ten minutes for the information which Igneel was sharing was too much. When done Natsu was on the floor panting since he was exhausted.

"Damn… o-overgrown g-gecko, give... me... a warning!" said Natsu.

"Oh, stop crying. So, do you know what a magic seal is?" asked Igneel more serious now which Natsu only nodded. "Good, now we can start the real training. Natsu from here on out we will do nothing but train you as if hell was about to freeze over, you better be ready"

And with that the training started. For two years Natsu learned as much as he could, his knowledge of sealing was almost as big as Igneel's, his swordsmanship was not the best but it was good enough to give a good fight, the style that his mother taught him was way too rare and therefore it would give its opponent a hard time, she also taught him other stuff about the humans for he didn't really knew much about, it was there that he learned why Igneel still had those weird color rocks, according to his mother he could use them to get new things which he did for the clothes that he had were too wasted by all the training, so he went to a village to get new clothes, it was weird to be surrounded by so many humans, when he was there and did not know what to do, a strange human came to him, he noticed that the human had a sweet scent and had white hair, she helped him to get his new clothes which he didn't understand why the guy at the place with clothes give him so many, he only wanted one new change but he got more than one, he didn't complain and left the village not before saying goodbye to that strange human. Later on when he found his mother in the deep of the forest he told her what had happened and she said something about having to give him a "talk", he didn't understand and thought that it was going to be a new magic spell… he was so wrong, after that "talk" with his mother and another "chat" with his father he could not look at them at the eyes, apparently the human that helped him was a female human, or a girl is how the humans called their hatchlings. Over the two years Natsu learned the basics of other elements, such as lava, wind, earth, diamond, and steel, the training had been brutal all the way until the end, to learn how to use lava he had to actually had to train around it, in other words Elaine had taken him inside of the volcano where she used her magic to turn everything into lava and have Natsu learn right there, for his wind element manipulation he and Elaine trained on top of the volcano so that Natsu could feel the wind in his body and could get an idea of how it would be once he used the element, then he learned how to use earth which was now more easier to some point since he could train in ocean level ground again, the last two elements took more than he thought for to be able to control the steel and diamond proved to be too hard since they weren't easy to create, he didn't know much about them but his mother said that it would only be a matter of time before he could advance more in his elemental slaying magic, as for his sword training most of the time was physical training so that he could be stronger with his style, firstly focusing in one sword style at the beginning, then the two style, and lastly three sword style which proved to be a pain in the ass since it wasn't easy to hold a sword in his mouth, but never the less he was able to be proficient with it. Igneel had also trained Natsu so that he could control the flow of his magic, he showed him how to really 'control' his magic, during that time Igneel had told him how he would soon have to leave along with his mother in order to test him, he also taught him on how he would be the next to holder of the name of flame dragon king but not before telling him that he would most likely die if he used the power that came alongside the tittle any time soon in the next twelve years.

_**Year (X775)**_

It had been two years of training, it had been two years of been away from his home. Natsu's training had ended a week ago with him passing out thanks to the test that Igneel had given him, the test was to show all his new techniques to him without resting. Each of the techniques of each element that he had learned was to be shown, and for that to be possible he had to use all his magical power, even when he could control his magic flow in a really high level he still had to use all his magic. After a week of sleep Natsu woke up and walked outside of the cave feeling better, it was still early, and the sun still wasn't up, after a moment of silence Igneel came out of the cave to join Natsu to see the sunrise.

"Did I really had to show you all of my techniques?" asked Natsu to Igneel in low tone

"Not really. But I wanted to see how far you had come" Igneel answered and then finished. "I must say natsu, I'm proud of you"

"...Thanks dad. Hey, I've been thinking… can I really be strong? I mean, you and mom are dragons. How am I supposed to match up to your power? I'm just a human, and dragons are supposed to be the most feared, respectful, majestic, and powerful beings in all the planet" asked Natsu to his father. "I'm nothing but a low- AGGG" before Natsu could finish that last sentence he was sent flying towards a rock and breaking it. Where Natsu stood before there was now a scarlet dragon with one of her claws above her heart, and beside her was a blood red dragon looking at Natsu with sadness in his eyes.

"Natsu. Yes, you are a human, but over that you are my son, our son, and a Dragon slayer. Do not forget the honor that comes along with that title. You are Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and Elaine. Elemental Dragon Slayer. So, stand up and never forget this Natsu: we will always be with you, we will always look for you, we will always be your family, you are our pride and joy" Igneel said to natsu.

Natsu while hearing this was still laying on the pile of rocks which was created by his impact. After listening to what his father had said he couldn't help but let some tears go down his face. "Right" was all that natsu answered for a moment, after that they stood there in silence. Then Natsu got to his feet and looked at his parents. "I promise! I will be the strongest Dragon Slayer that there has ever been. Any dragon will know my name and will also know who my parents are!" Natsu said while looking at his parents

"I'll hold you to that Natsu" Igneel said. "But for now, let us give you one final test"

"Eeeeh? Another one? Why?" asked natsu to his father.

"Because I say so. If you finish this test, then we will teach you how to enter dragon force" Igneel said.

"What's the test" asked natsu

"We are going to leave you here and you have to track us down. We'll be moving around the country and you as a dragon slayer must find us. You will have one year to find us, if you can't find us then we will punish you" Igneel said to Natsu.

"Oh hell no. I am not letting you punish me, I still remember when you tried to make me clean your damn mouth" Natsu said angrily to Igneel.

"Then you better get ready because we are leaving in an hour" Igneel said as he walked to the cave.

"Tsh. saying that you are going to leave me behind out of nowhere..." Natsu said in a low and sad tone.

"Don't worry Natsu. You just have to find us fast so that we can be together again" Elaine said. "And besides, I have another quest for you: I want you to try and learn to control more elements on your own"

"I guess that would make it more fun. I'll make sure to find you and that overgrow geko, but before that… HEY OVERGROWN GEKO, GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE AND TAKE THIS SEAL OFF OF ME!" Natsu yelled at the cave.

"What seal are you talking about brat?" asked Igneel with a hand over his left ear scratching it.

"This damn seal on my back which prevents me from using your magic. The only reason I can use fire right now is because I am using my mom's magic" Natsu said as he took his shirt off and pointed at the dragon tattoo on his back.

"Oh, that seal, I forgot about it. Alright come here and I'll take it off from you" Igneel said while pointing at a spot in front of him. Natsu walked over to him and sat down facing away from Igneel letting him see the seal. After a moment of silence Igneel put one of his claws in the tattoo and released some of his magic making the tattoo glow in red light before starting to fade away. After it completely faded away fire came out of where the tattoo was before and surrounded natsu for about a minute before fading away like the tattoo. "There. With that you should feel as if you had more magic. Can you tell why?"

"I think. Because of my magic been sealed away my magic container was empty for some time until I started to learn more of my mom's magic, after two years of training here my magic container grew, but now that I have my original magic back my contained expanded in one shot therefore that's why I have the feeling of having more magic. Because I just got more magic I guess I'll have to work on my magic control again huh" Natsu clarified to his father.

"Good. You actually understood all of it, and yes you will have to train more" Igneel said.

"Ok. I'm all fired up. Just you wait Igneel I will find you in a year and you will have to tell me how to enter dragon force" Natsu said as he pointed at his father.

"Then you should get ready by yourself. We are leaving now, Elaine you ready?" Asked Igneel to his mate.

"Sure" that was all that Elaine said to him. "Natsu I'll be waiting for you"

"Sure, thing mom. And I'll make sure to keep practicing my magic and new skills too" Said Natsu to his mother. And with that he saw as his parents started to fly away from where he was. It would be a while for when Natsu would see his parents again, so he decided that he would set up to look for them starting tomorrow so he went to the cave to have one last night sleep there.

The next morning woke up and decided that it had been some time since he last took bath, so he went to a river that was close to the volcano. it didn't take him long to get all cleaned up. so, when he walked out of the river he started to look for his new clothes that he would be wearing for some time. Now he had a tight turtleneck shirt with a blue dragon head on its right side of the chest, he had black pants which were held by two belts that made an x on his waist, and finally a pair of black shoes. After getting dressed he went back to the cave and got everything ready. He sealed some of his food into a scroll which made a spiral symbol appear on it, his remaining clothes were sealed into his left shoulder making a two tomoe symbol appear, then he sealed all of the books that Igneel made him read and write for him in order to learn the art of sealing into his left shoulder as well only that the new symbol which was a crescent moon appeared below the one that was already there, finally he grabbed his swords and put them on his left side of his waist. "Damn, I guess sealing is pretty cool. But like hell that I'm telling Igneel that! well, might as well get going" Natsu said to himself. and with that he walked out of the cave, and into the world he started running. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer" Natsu screamed to the skies as if he was challenging it. "and I'm also the elemental dragon slayer" Natsu whispered to himself, and with that he disappeared in a yellow lightning that went forward.

_To Be Continued_

**Hey people how's it going? Hope you are enjoying my story. I welcome any comments for my story and hope you keep reading.**

**If you have questions you can PM me and I will respond if there aren't many spoilers in my answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Year (X776)**_

It was almost a year since Natsu had started looking for his parents, so his time was running out but nevertheless he was still searching, he was able to find their scents from times to times, but to his luck he just couldn't find them, but he had to give it to them for this damn test, during the time he was looking for them he was able to take his senses to the next level that few dragon slayers could get, his hearing was by far better, his eyes could see farther, and his smell sense had improved as well. His magic didn't improved much, he had almost the same level he had when he last saw his parents but this time he had control over new elements such as ice and water along with poison, he didn't learn a lot of new elements but at least he was able to get better with the ones he already had. Right now, Natsu was walking through a forest with no real destination in mind, after a while he smelled something in the air: ashes. _"maybe that's Igneel!"_ Natsu thought as he started to run towards the origin of the smell, after a while he noticed that there was something else in the air which he didn't like at all, after some time of running he came to a stop as what he saw left him speechless. Just outside the forest and in front of Natsu was a village, but the village was burned down completely, every building was nothing but ashes. Natsu started to walk towards the village and when he got closer he stopped dead in his tracks, Natsu now recognized that other scent that was in the air, it was blood, in the ground there were many bodies, or at least parts of bodies since apparently the bodies had been there for some time now. Natsu couldn't take it and started to throw up, the sight of all those body in the ground just rotting away was too much for his eyes and nose, after some minutes of throwing up he looked up again and started crying for all those villagers for it was just sad for him. After a moment of concentrating he did what seemed to be the only thing he could, he started to rise a few yards into the sky thanks to his ability to control the earth, this was going to be hard to do since moving the rocks and earth was more hard than to just use them in an attack, after looking around again he started to move the earth below the bodies so that all of them were in rows, side by side, he apologized for not been able to bury them like they would have liked, he also apologized for not been able to bring them back to life with his sword and the reason for that was because their bodies were basically gone by now and his sword could only heal so much, and healing a decomposing body was out of the question but never the less, he could at least purify their spirit so that they could rest in peace and so he took tenseiga into his hands and made a cutting move that send a crescent moon like attack above all of the bodies which disappeared when it went past all the bodies, with nothing else to do Natsu called out the name of a new technique that he hoped to not use again. "_**Metsuryuu Mahou **__**Kanashimi No Maisō**_ (_**Dragon slayers sorrowful burial)**_" Natsu called out the name of the technique as he made a praying pose and then slammed his hands to the ground below him, the moment that he slammed his hands on the ground the bodies of the villagers started sinking in the earth only leaving small graves behind, by this point Natsu was panting heavily since he wasn't used to using magic in such a way but he started to walk back to the forest to get some wood and make crosses for each one of the graves. It was almost night when Natsu was about done putting down the crosses, just as he was putting the last one down someone spoke behind him.

"What happened here!?" a man with a long beard asked. Natsu was so focused on his task that he didn't hear or smell someone behind him, so he jumped to the side avoiding stepping on the grave and took a battle stance, once he took the stance he noticed that it wasn't just one man but many more in uniform. only the old man was wearing something different, the man was tall and looked old with graying hair just like his long beard. he was moderately clad in an armor which had a cape attached to it, the man was also holding to a staff with a designed serpent head on it, and finally a stereotypical wizard hat. "Answer me boy! What happened here!? What happened to this Village!?" the old man asked again, and this time Natsu answered.

"I don't know what happened here. When I got here the whole village was burned down to its core, I saw all the villager's bodies dead on the ground and buried them" Natsu answered to the man while he still had his fighting stance. "Now. Who are you and what are you doing here!? Was it you the one that did all of this!?" Natsu screamed for an answer while igniting himself in fire making the old man take a few steps back. his actions took all the people there by surprise to which some got in front of the old man asking, "Gran Doma sir, are you ok?" after a moment the man stepped up again and looked at Natsu.

"I am Gran Doma: I am the Chairman of the Magic Council. I am here because I was supposed to talk with the people of this village to see if they needed help, it appears we were too late. as for your last question, No I am not the one that did this, I'm the one that is trying to stop things like this to happen repeatedly" Answered the man to Natsu. In that moment Natsu realized what the man had just said, things like this had been happening repeatedly! in that moment a soldier comes in front of the old man and says.

"Gran Doma, sir. look at this, it's a mask from those people from the tower of heaven. it looks like this village has fallen victim to them as well?" the man said. What the man had just said was all that natsu needed to know.

"Hey old man! where is that tower of heaven that you are talking about!?" Asked natsu to Gran Doma, the man was about to tell the boy that it was not his business, but a soldier talked faster.

"we are really close to the ocean from here. that tower should be right in front of us according to the information we have gathered, but since it's far from here you can't really see I-" the man wasn't able to finish since he was pushed to the ground by natsu who was running towards the ocean. all the man just saw him go thinking that he was going to look for the tower but what surprised them was that natsu jumped off the big cliff, they all ran to see if the small boy was unharmed, but they only got another surprise. Natsu was surfing through the water towards where the man had told him the tower was, and after a moment he jumped to the sky and transform in a yellow lighting and leaving once again the people at the cliff surprised for a mere boy had just used fire, water and lightning magic as if it was nothing.

After some hours of flying natsu decided to stop since he was running low on magic and he knew that he would just end up dead if he didn't rest. so, he stopped on a small island that was just below him, the moment he touched the ground he walked under a tree and fell asleep soon after since he had used his magic too much for that day. Natsu woke up a few hours later, the sun wasn't up yet but he decided that he could use some of that time to eat and get ready to fight.

"Man. What am I doing, I should be looking for mom and dad" said natsu to himself. "then again I just can't leave those bastards out there" And with that Natsu Jumped to the ocean once again. Not long after that he was able to see a tower not too far from him, but as he got closer he could hear that there was a fight going on, he also smelled a lot of ashes which meant that the place was burning down. Not wanting to risk anything he used his lightning to move faster and get to the tower of heaven. "Shit. there's no entrance from here and if I look for one to get in I'll just waist time. well, this is going to hurt like hell. Igneel if I get a scar on my head because of this move I'll make sure to give you hell! AAAAAAHHHH_** Fire Dragon's sword horn!**_" screamed Natsu as he dropped head first ignited in flames towards the side of the tower.

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

A big explosion was created at the side of the tower which made all the people to see what had happened. After a moment the people that seemed to have staffs with them took their positions again and started shooting magical blast to the kids that wanted to escape from them and the tower. Natsu stood up from the place that he had landed on to see how one of the blast hit one old man that had shielded a small redhead girl from the blast

"Rob... Rob Ji-san!" the small girl yelled at the old man in front of her.

"S-so... in the end a useless geezer like...m-me... was good for something...a-after all..." The man said to himself as the fire from the blast faded away. "Even if I give up on... m-magic a long t-time ago... you still h-have a great potential to u-use it E-Ezra-Chan" the man apparently said to the girl.

"Oji-san" the girl yelled again.

"T-to see you smile I-in a p-place like this... t-to be honest... I n-never thought I would see a smile like that again" the man said as he fell to his knees. "F-freedom is I-in your heart... E-Ezra-Chan your dream will surely be f-fulfilled" the man said as he fell flat on his face apparently given his last breath with those words directed to the girl.

"Oji-saaan!" once again the girl yelled to the man now dead taking notice of a mark on the back of the man. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed. because of that she could not hear some other boy calling for her to retreat but stopped as he as well as others took notice of weapons starting to float, then the weapons started to fly towards the people trying to stop every other kid to scape. Natsu couldn't tell what she was saying for a moment since she was whispering to herself and then shouted to the others. "Follow me!"

"wow. for someone that just released her magic she's pretty strong" Natsu said as he started to move towards the girl that was moving to some of the guards.

"Move" the girl said to the guards while holding a sword that was too long for her now.

"You heard the girl. Move!" Natsu said as he stopped behind the girl then jumped forward to the men punching them in the gut with his hands on fire. "You're looking for someone right? get going I'll hold the rest of this bastards here as long as I can. GO!" yelled natsu to the girl that was staring at him with wide eyes. Why the wide eyes? well that was because a well-dressed boy with black hair had just shown up to help her out of nowhere, but she couldn't care much about the boy right now, she had to find her friend, so she just nodded to him and started to run. "well I guess I'll be doing some exercise now. Come at me you bastards!" Natsu yelled at the remaining man that wanted to capture the people that had just escaped. "I'm all fired up!" and with that Natsu started to fight off the evil people in front of him. One by one the men started to fall, it wasn't easy but natsu just wouldn't stop, there was just no way for him to stop, and then he just had to stop, in front of him was a man with a girl on his arms and he held a sword to her neck. _**"Damn it! I thought that everyone had already gotten to the ship!**_" Natsu thought to himself.

"Listen you damn brat. put on those scuffs on the ground and go to a cell! or I'll make sure to slice her throat open" the man yelled at Natsu. He had to do it, he couldn't just let a girl die right in front of him, so he took the scuffs on his hands and put them on showing the process to the man so that he could see that he was doing as he was told, but just as the man was about to walk up to him Natsu slammed his hands on the ground making a small pillar grown and hitting the man on his family jewels, Natsu had hoped that the man would just drop the girl but his actions only made the man have a stronger hold of the girl making him cut her neck a little. Natsu froze in that moment there wasn't anything that he could to make the man drop the girl, then the man recovered his composure and aimed to kill the girl by stabbing her on the heart. without a second thought Natsu did what a Slayer was always supposed to do: he killed the threat. But unfortunately for him he got cut on the right side of his neck. Natsu had his right hand which was covered in lightning shoved inside of the man's chest making him bleed heavily until he was dead. Natsu was shocked by his action and flinched when he took his hand out of the man's chest, he froze again when he saw his hand covered in blood.

_**"I-I killed a man. I-I'm a murderer. I kil-"**_ "thank you" Natsu was shut out of his thoughts when he heard those words. He looked down to see the same small girl that he was desperately trying to save, she was thanking him for killing…

"Thank you for saving me" the girl said to natsu as she then started to run to find her friends. Natsu stood there thinking things over, the girl had not thanking him for killing a man but for saving her life even if he had killed a man in the process, it looked like Igneel had not explained how the world really worked, and he had just had to find out the hard way that to save the lives of many then you may have to take the life of others. he then took notice of the same red haired girl that he had helped a few minutes ago been strangled by a pair of black hands that came out of the ground, he ran up to her and help her and saw that the hands were made out of magic... and the one to be making those hands was a boy not older than himself, why was he doing this to the girl he didn't know so he burned the hands away.

"The hell is wrong with you!? " Natsu yelled out his question, he didn't get an answer only a look of anger. he was about to jump to the boy and teach him a lesson but from the corner of his eye he took notice of more guards coming to them. "Shit. Hey girl get up let's go, we'll get captured if we stay here" Natsu said as he got up and started to run towards the boat, the girl was right at his toes but was crying for some reason. after a short moment of running they reached the boat and yelled to everyone to get ready to leave. as all the people got to the boat Natsu noticed that they wouldn't have enough time to get away, so he jumped towards the guards and yelled out one of his techniques out. "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" with that attack natsu made a big fire wall that would give him and the others a few more seconds, but the guards just wouldn't stay there and let them leave just like that so they started to shoot magical energy balls to them and the ship, the fire wall was almost gone by that time and they could see the man getting closer and closer... until everyone took notice of two huge figures on the sky above them getting closer and closer, this distraction was enough to have all of the prisoners safe in the boat by that moment when the two figures were just above them and what they saw looked out of this world... the two figures were two dragons. the two dragons passed as if they weren't even there but for their luck after the dragons passed a big shockwave separated the guards from their prisoners. Right now, Natsu was looking at where the two dragons had just passed, he knew those two dragons and he just had to follow them, or he would lose their track, looking back he saw that all the people that had been prisoners on the tower were now safe he was about to go away but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Thank you for helping us! My name is Erza! What's your name!?" The red head girl now known to Natsu as Erza yelled at him from the boat that was now away from the Island.

"Your welcome Erza! My name is AAAGGG" Natsu yelled in pain as he had been hit by a magical ball on his back, he turned around and fired his _**Fire Dragon's Roar**_ at the guards behind him sending them flying back. "My name is Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu finally yelled out.

"_damn, I couldn't hear his name. I hope we can meet again._" Erza thought to herself as she took notice of a tattoo on the back of the boy, it was a dragon, or at least the outline of it.

"Damn! I can't see them anymore, well at least I can still follow their scent. Ha! now that I'm done here I'll just have to follow their scent" Natsu said to himself as he started to run at the ocean, once he got close enough he felt how blood was still coming out of his neck, so he set his hand in fire and put it on his wound to close it. "AAAAAGGGGG that fucking hurts... Hey why the hell is my hair black!?" Natsu yelled as he took flight with his lightning at full speed ahead also trying to get rid of the black thing on his head, if he used his full speed he would get caught up with his parents in no time.

_**One Hour later**_

"To think that humans are like that" Elaine said. "You're going to have to talk to Natsu again after he finds us"

"I know" Igneel replied. "we have been flying for some time now... Let's take a res-AAAGGG" Igneel winced in pain as something had just hit him on his back which for some reason was wet. "the hell did this!" Igneel roared.

"Found you!" Someone yelled from below them. the two dragons looked at were the voice had just come from, and their eyes widened when they recognized the boy that was on top of the water. "Heh. Take this you overgrown gecko. _**Water Dragon Slayer Slicer**_" Natsu yelled the name of one of his new technique. The technique started by water gathering on Natsu's right hand and then him swinging his hand horizontally making the water turn into a blade that sliced everything that it touched, this technique hit Igneel right on his stomach making him wince because of the small amount of pain. after that Natsu shot himself above his parents then landing on his mother's back and laying there. "Found you mom" Said Natsu before he fell asleep right there.

"well done Natsu, well done" Elaine said as she looked at her back to see a sleeping Natsu on it.

"That was a good attack I'll give him that much" Igneel said.

"I didn't think he would learn the water element out of all of them. he sure is unpredictable" Said Elaine.

"Yeah. Let's go down to that Island and rest, tomorrow we will go back home" Igneel said as he started to go down to the Island.

"Sure" Elaine said as she started to follow Igneel down. once on the ground Igneel went to get Natsu off his mate but stopped when he took a good look at his son. Elaine noticed this and asked Igneel what was he waiting for which made him get out of his trance and take Natsu on his big hand, he then put Natsu on the ground as gently as he could and when Elaine turned around she was surprised to see her son in such a state. "Natsu what happened to you!?"

"Elaine calm down… you remember that big tower we passed over an hour ago?" Igneel asked to Elaine to which she nodded. "I picked Natsu's scent there, but I didn't really think that he would be there. my guess is that he was fighting as well, that's why he's all beat up. You should heal him with your wind element" Igneel told his mate.

"Both of you are idiots" Elaine said as she started to heal Natsu. "Oh no!" Igneel turned to see what was wrong and Elaine answered his questioning look. "He closed this wound with his own fire, I can heal it, but it will leave a scar behind..."

"It's only a damn scar, it won't kill him to have it, besides, we dragons take pride om them. You got me scared for a moment, I thought that you were going to say that he was going to be an idiot because a hit on his head" Igneel said as he walked away, behind him was a pouting dragon with her tongue out. The next day Natsu woke up and started to talk about what he had done over the last months and what had happened yesterday, after that and eating Natsu got on top of Igneel so that they could go back home, after getting back to the cave in which they had lived three years ago they started to talk about random things and didn't train for about a week, after that Igneel asked Natsu if he was ready to learn Dragon force to which Natsu only nodded and so yet another training started, yet this time Natsu didn't really like it because of the first stage: meditation…

_To Be Continued_

**This chapter is smaller than the others but I hope you enjoy it and keep reading.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Attack names**_"

"_Flashbacks"_

_**Year (X777) July 6**_

"D-damn... the moment I start channeling my magic it gets all difficult" said a panting Natsu. It has been a year since he had reunited with his parents and over the time he has been training to get a Dragons slayers greatest technique: Dragon force.

"Of course. this is a simple way of obtaining Dragon force, the only other way to get Dragon force is by killing a Dragon, and you aren't ready for something like that y-" Igneel was interrupted by Natsu.

"I have already killed Igneel" Natsu said to his father, he had never really talked about it because he thought that Igneel would get mad at him... "That day on that tower... this man had a girl and he was going to kill her... s-so... I killed him..." Natsu said sobbing as he remembered that day, he had nightmares of that man which sometimes kept him awake all night.

"Did you save the girl?" Igneel asked. Natsu only nodded to him. "Then its fine. Listen Natsu... killing is bad of course, but if you kill to protect someone then that is different, killing for no reason is just despicable. Let me tell you what you should do... you should give people a second chance if they are willing to change but if they don't want to change then you should get rid of them but don't forget that they died by your hands or you will be no better than them. Is that clear!?" Asked Igneel to his son. "You have been making me proud of you over and over again Natsu. don't let me down now, ne?"

"Hai" Answered Natsu with determination on his face... which then changed to a goofy face with a toothy smile.

"Let's go back, your mom is- _**RRROOOAAARRR**_" Igneel was Interrupted by roar that was not his own nor from his mate...

_**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**_

After that second roar Igneel recognized the roar and suddenly extended his wings and flew up in the sky yelling at natsu to hide. "_**Acnologia!**_" Igneel yelled in a way in which scared natsu for he had never heard his father talk in that way. "_**What are you doing here!? What do you want!?**_" screamed Igneel to someone. curiosity took over Natsu and so he walked out of a bush in which he had landed after Igneel's shouting... he was left speechless for what he saw: A black Dragon with blue marks over his body. Now seeing a Dragon was not so surprising to him, but what left his speechless was the fact that this new dragon was holding his mother under him and biting her neck making her bleed. "_**ACNOLOGIA! LET HER GO OR ILL KILL YOU IN THIS VERY MOMENT!**_" Igneel yelled out like he never did before, by this time Igneel was covered in flames with the color of blood.

"_**RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR**_" The black dragon roared.

"_**I see. guess there's no reasoning today...**_" thought Igneel to himself. After that Igneel launched himself at the black Dragon. "_**RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**_" Igneel roared to Acnologia as he crashed against him sending both of them away from Natsu and Elaine.

"Mom!" yelled natsu as he ran to get at his mother's side and help her.

"Natsu. my boy listen to me... you need to stay hidden from that dragon, he is Acnologia Dragon of Apocalypse. we are going to make him get away from here so you just hide ok" Elaine said to Natsu.

"No! I'm a Dragon Slayer! I can help you to fight him off, that's what I've been training for after all!" Natsu responded to his Mother.

"Yes Natsu you are a Dragon Slayer but you aren't ready to face a dragon like Acnologia, as much as it pains me Acnologia is stronger than your father and he needs my help, and because you are a Dragon Slayer he will try to kill you if he sees you, so please stay hidden until this is all over" Elaine begged to Natsu.

"O-ok..." Natsu said as he lowered his head in shame for not been able to help his parents.

After that Elaine flew up to the Sky to help Igneel on his fight. once she was close enough she breathed out a strong fire roar to Acnologia, Igneel too started to breath out his fire towards to the enemy, this created an enormous cross in the sky made of fire, but to no bail Acnologia spread out his wings making the fire go away. After that Igneel went low and landed a_** Fire Dragon's iron**_ _**fist**_ onto the beast stomach making it go up in the air were Elaine was waiting so she could deliver a powerful _**Diamond Dragons Roar**_ which send Acnologia down to crash on the ground making a huge crater appear, dust started to fade away only to reveal the black dragon covering himself with his wings around him, after a few seconds the Dragon spread his wings which then created a big shockwave that sent everything around him flying. Acnologia roared and took his flight once again, this time the great Dragon flew past Igneel and Elaine and unleashed a laser like roar down to them making them both crash with the ground as well, Igneel and Elaine would retaliate with combined attacks of their own, their attacks while powerful they only managed to do so much to Acnologia, Acnologia for his part would only attack with his bare claws and fangs, this battle would take time to finish... the battle took place in sky and earth, the clashes of this mighty Dragons could not be compared to anything, each clash made the earth shake and the sky thunder, the landscape was changing with each attack, mountain tops disappeared, and new canyons were created. Blood could be seen drop from the forms of the Dragons, but sadly, most of the blood came from the fire Dragon king and his mate, the battle had now been going on for hours. Natsu had tried to help his parents in numerous occasions of times, he could not just hide and see his parents suffer, but unfortunately for him Elaine had trapped him each time he tried to help in a dome of rocks making it impossible for him to see what was going on and help. Just when he got out of the last dome that his mother had created to stop him he saw as both of his parents were on the ground all beat up and just as he was about to go to them he heard the black dragon talk so he stopped in his tracks to listen what the cursed dragon would say.

"_**Pathetic. Elaine I should have taken you by force and made you my mate... Igneel you may die along with this so called mate of yours**_" the black dragon said as he unleashed his roar down to Igneel and Elaine.

"_**N-natsu. p-please do not waste your life l-looking for revenge, p-please live, live for us and live for those w-who you may hold dear to you in the future...find a w-woman that can put up with your a-attitude and that can l-love you as m-much as I do... e-eat healthy food, make sure you clean y-yourself regularly... d-don't be a womanizer... b-be gentle with woman... don't drink until you are old enough... give respect to those you believe deserve it and not to those who demand it...also k-know that I w-want many m-many g-grandchildren... b-be happy...a-and I'm s-sorry I cant s-see you g-grow up more... N-natsu... d-don't ever f-forget t-that i l-love you**_" Elaine talked to Natsu telepathically as she to cried during all of the talk.

"_**Natsu... Live every day like it's your last… live a long life… and die long after I die, and if possible die with a smile of your face. That is the only way for me to face your mother after I die. ... I'm proud of you...N-natsu**_" Igneel too talked to natsu telepathically also breaking down at the end of his message. just when he finished talking the attack from Acnologia landed on both and created an explosion which send everything flying but Natsu who was holding himself with his magic.

"_**MOM! DAD!**_" screamed a crying Natsu as he saw the attack connect with its targets which were his parents, his heart broke and he cried nonstop for his parents to come back, for them to return... unknown to him Acnologia was looking at him but at the same time ignoring him, and so the black Dragon flew away from the destroyed land.

The battle of dragons had gone for hours, beginning on July 6, Year X777 and ending at the sunrise of the next day July 7, Year X777... Natsu Dragneel had just lost his parents right in front of him with him not been able to do anything about it.

July 7, Year X777 marked not only the end of the Fire Dragon King Igneel and his mate Elaine Queen Of Elements. It marked the rise of Natsu Dragneel: The Dragon Slayer.

_**Year (X777) July 7**_

In the forest once ruled by a mighty Fire Dragon king had no sounds at all, no wind, and no animal could be seen, this had been going on ever since the sun had come up to light the land again.

In a big crater was a boy with messy pink hair that covered his eyes, around the crater one could see many animals, maybe all of the animals that have been living in the forest, this animals were all bowing in front of the crater showing their respect to the now dead dragons that unfortunately had completely lost their bodies because of the attack making the poor boy sink more in his sadness. The silence was disrupted by the sound of marching which then stopped not too far from the crater in which Natsu was, some animals started to run away into the woods trying to escape from whatever had come to the crater, some other animal started to growl to what was in front of them and suddenly attacked as if they wanted to protect the boy that was inside the crater. After a moment Natsu could hear struggles and the growls from the animals so he started to walk slowly up the crater to see what was happening.

"What the hell is wrong with this animals!?" Natsu heard someone ask.

"It appears as if they are trying to protect the crater" a new voice spoke, this one sounding more deep than the other one that had talked.

"But why would they protect a hole!? That's just stupid" another voice was heard.

The moment was reaching the top of the crater he saw how the animals were trying to keep some mans from getting too close to him or the crater that was now behind him, Natsu looked around and he recognized the clothes that the man were wearing; it was the same clothes that those council people used, he looked around some more and found what he was looking for which was the same old man that had presented himself as the chairman of the council, at his side was a tiny old man which Natsu did not recognize, he was about to walk toward the old man but stopped when he took notice of some soldiers were about to shoot magic to the animals that had just been protecting him moments ago, as the soldiers lifted their staffs to shoot he ran as fast as he could and stood in front of the animals, by the time that the soldiers took notice of the small boy it was already too late and so they fired their magic straight at him, the old mans were surprised too but only the smaller one reacted but he was too slow at that and so he could only see as the magic got closer and closer to the boy. The moment the magical blast were right in front of natsu he started to hit all of them with amazing speed, one by one the magical blasts exploded and in no time they disappeared, Natsu was receiving surprised looks from every person in front of him and so he stood straight and looked at the ones that had been fighting the animals.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Natsu with his hair still down after all that had happened. "This animals were only protecting this grave and me, so why were you trying to kill them!? Why are you even here!? This place must not be touched by human hands like yours! You're not worthy of even to lick the ground from this land! go away you humans!" Natsu yelled at the soldiers that were in front of him while showing his eyes to them so they would get scared. His eyes had lost his dark jade color and was replaced by blood red eyes, but even while scared the soldiers did not move and dared to threaten Natsu.

"Look kid, move or we will burn this damn forest" one of the man said while shaking, but unfortunately for him Natsu would not stand for such a thread so he attacked every man that had the same uniform as the man that had dared to threaten him and his home. Natsu started to attack the soldiers one by one with nothing but his physical strength, before anyone could react Natsu had already taken more than half of the soldiers out, just as he was about to attack one of the remaining soldiers a big yellow glowing hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop" a deep voice said. Natsu looked around to see from where the hand had come from and he was lead to the small old looking man that he had saw when he had come out of the crater. Natsu was surprised that he had been stopped so easily, then again he wasn't using his full power but even so he could feel the old man had a lot of magic inside of him. "Stop with this meaningless fight you brat, you are hurting this man for no reason" the old man said.

"Meaningless? Listen here old human. This forest belonged to my father and because he isn't here anymore it belongs to me now! And I will not stand by as someone tries to destroy it" Natsu said with clear anger in his voice.

"Your fathers forest? Who is your father? Who are you? And why are you even here? Nobody has lived here and no villages are close..." asked the small old man to Natsu.

"This forest has been my home for as long as I can remember, this forest belonged to my late father Igneel and I'm his son; Natsu Dragneel." Natsu answered the questions of the old man. "Who are you and why are you here? My father told me that no human was ever supposed to come here, not unless invited or at least worthy of stepping in this lands"

"Hmmm..." the old man seemed to be thinking of something. "My name is Makarov Dreyar master of the guild Fairy tail. I am here because I was asked to come and investigate why there was so much magic been used and to see if that magic was the cause of the earthquakes that were happening last night" Makarov responded.

"Those earthquakes were created by my father and his opponent during their battle. Now you know what happened, please leave this lands" Natsu said as he turned around to leave, but he was stopped by the voice the appeared to be coming from the other old man.

"Stop right there you brat! Come here and answer my questions" the old man yelled but Natsu didn't paid any attention to him and kept walking away. "That's it you stupid little brat! I'll show you to respect your elders. Rune knights destroy this stupid forest, burn it to the ground!" the man ordered to his soldiers. The man didn't waste anytime and started to destroy the forest by making it burn. Natsu stopped walking away and turned to see how the soldiers destroyed his home, he looked at the man who had given the order and he recognized him.

"_**Gran Doma. chairman of the magic council...**_" Natsu took notice of how the man was looking at him with serious eyes. Then his eyes turned back at how the soldiers were destroying his home, the trees were now burning and the fire was spreading, Natsu in blind rage jumped at the soldiers and prepared to attack. "_**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**_" Natsu's attack took everyone by surprise as this was the first time he used his magic in front of them. Realization struck Gran Doma, the boy in front of him was the same one that had been in that village over a year ago, his surprise was greater when suddenly the fire on the trees started to fly and go to Natsu's mouth. "If you dare doing anything like that again then I will kill you"

"Please calm down and let's talk... by what you have said you are the owner of this lands correct?" Asked Makarov since he was the only one to have recovered from seeing Natsu's magic. Natsu nodded to Makarov. "Then I ask your permission to stay in this lands and talk to you for a few minutes. is that ok with you?" Makarov asked again.

"Hmmm... fine but everyone else must leave this place immediately. they are not worthy, nor will I grant them permission to be here" Natsu said.

"very well, let me tell my companions" Makarov started to walk back to Gran Doma. "Chairman, this boy will not talk unless you and your man get out of this lands, he will talk only to me for some reason, so I ask of you to wait for me at the end of this lands" Makarov said to the Chairman.

"insolent brat! very well, but if you don't come back with answers this lands will be burned to the ground" Gran Doma said as he started to walk away while been followed by his man.

"Let us start again with the introductions shall we? My Name is Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy tail guild, and wizard saint" Makarov Introduced himself. Natsu was confused, he didn't know what a guild or wizard saint were but for the tone of the old man now named Makarov those titles meant something big, so he decided to introduce himself again.

"I am Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer, son of the fire Dragon King Igneel and Elaine queen of the Elements, I am also the Prince of the Fire Dragons" Natsu Introduced himself leaving a wide-eyed Makarov.

Makarov could not believe what he was listening to, this boy had just claimed to be a real Dragon Slayer and be the son of a Dragon King! now it made sense on how such a young boy had so much power, Dragon Slayers were wizards that supposedly could take on Dragons and this boy though far from perfect he had power. _**"If what this boy is saying is true then a Dragon must be close**_... Natsu. would you mind telling me what happened here?"

Natsu didn't know why but he felt as if he could count with him, his instincts were telling him to trust this man and so he did. "Yesterday a dragon came to my father's lands and attacked us, my dad and mom fought him and that's why this land has changed overnight" Natsu explained.

"If so then where are your... umm... Parents?" asked Makarov. Natsu lowered his head and pointed at the big crater behind him. Curiosity took over Makarov and started to walk to the edge of the crater but to his surprise there was nothing in it. "N-natsu… I don't see them" Makarov said as he was expecting to see two majestic Dragons.

"That's t-their g-grave" Natsu said as he started to cry again. "It's my fault. If only I had helped them to fight off Acnologia they would still be here!" Natsu said. Makarov on the other hand was stunned, this boy had not lost his Dragon parents just to another Dragon but to Acnologia of them all, and what's more he was still alive to tell the tale

.

"Hmmm... I do not know anything about your parents, but I can say that if they give their lives for yours then that means that you were everything to them" Makarov said while looking at Natsu. "rise your head Natsu, look into the future and don't ever give up that's what I believe they would want for you. Hmmm..." Makarov turned around and went to pick some flowers not too far from where they were and returned to the edge of the crater. Natsu followed him with his eyes all the way. "May their spirits rest in peace and may let their name be remembered by the one they once called son..." Makarov said as he threw the flowers into the crater.

"Thank you, thank you" Natsu repeated for some time and then he remembered his parents last words. _**("d-don't ever f-forget t-that i l-love you) ("I'm proud of you...N-natsu")**_. Natsu stood up and looked at the crater with determination on his eyes and talked to the wind hoping that his parents would hear him. "Mom, dad I promise I will live on and become stronger. I promise" Natsu said barely above whispering level and then started to walk away.

"What will you do now Natsu? do you have a place to go? Do you have someone to go to?" Makarov asked Natsu.

"I will live on for my mom and dad. The only place I have to go is right here, I have lived here for as long as I can remember. And as for someone to go to I don't have anyone, the only ones that I ever knew were my parents and a few other dragons that I don't know where they are right now" Natsu answered.

"Hmmm... Natsu. like I said before I am the master of a guild, you can come with me to it, that way you will have a place to be, and there you can find people to let in your heart as well as become stronger. in my guild we see each other as family, you will be more than welcomed there. what do you say? will you come join my family?" Makarov asked while looking at Natsu's back. Natsu had stopped walking away and looked as if he was thinking about something, after a few minutes he came with a response and turned around to see Makarov.

" …I will go with you. Although this is my home I can't stay here forever so I will leave with you" Natsu said.

"Hmmm... that's good, to know the world will help you in many ways" Makarov responded.

"Before I join I would like to know if you can help me find a place to live, money will not be an issue if it's needed but I don't know much about where I'm going so I would like your help. Also, I need a place to train and be able to leave when I want from your guild" Natsu stated.

"Hmmm? Of course, I will help you with what you need my boy. Don't worry about a thing, I will help in any way I can" Makarov said.

"I guess you have a new member... but I would like to pick some things from my home, it won't take much" Natsu told Makarov.

"That's alright. you do what you have to do, I will wait for you here so we can go to your new home" Makarov said. With that Natsu started to walk away towards a mountain in which the cave where he had been living for years was, it took him a few minutes to get there and he started to gather his clothes, books, jewels, scrolls but stopped when he saw that along with his swords there was something that he had not seen before; a scarf, he took it on his hands and noticed that it smelled like Igneel, in fact the scarf was made out of Igneel's scales only that for some reason they were white, after putting the scarf around his neck he took his swords and decided against sealing them and he put them on the left side of his waist. After about an hour he returned to where Makarov was and nodded to him that they could go. they started to walk away but Natsu stopped and turned to see the crater one last time and spoke a few last words.

"I'm going out for some time mom, dad. I'll make sure and come back here from time to time. see ya" After saying that Natsu started to follow Makarov out the forest. After some time of walking they came out of the forest and into a clearing in which they saw Gran Doma and his soldiers preparing for something. "Makarov I have something left to do before we go, you can take care of your businesses with that man over there while I finish here" Natsu told Makarov as he turned back at the forest and walked just barely in front of it and started to draw a five points seal on the ground, after the seal was complete he bite his thumb finger so that blood could come out and when it did he pressed his hand on the seal activating it making rune letters appear all around the lands, this kept going for a few more seconds and after that fire came out of them until it created a huge dome of fire all around the lands, the people behind Natsu stepped back in shock from seeing so much fire thinking that the forest had just been turn into ashes but then again their shock became even greater from seeing that absolutely nothing had happened to the forest, their heads snapped towards Natsu as he spoke the name of what apparently had just been a technique. _**"Fire Dragon's Heavenly Protection Barrier"**_

Makarov had no words for what he had just seen, the boy in front of him was not only a damn Dragon Slayer but also a Sealing Master, the Art Of Sealing was supposed to have gone lost many years ago and this boy knew about it, he was so looking forward on finding what other things Natsu could do but for now he had to tell Gran Doma what had happened so that he could go home and rest... or maybe just go home.

After about half an hour of explaining what had happened in this land to the chairman Makarov was ready to leave to his home but stopped when he saw that the chairman was thinking about something and he had this strong feeling that Natsu was involved, so he stood in front of the man waiting to see what he would try to do with the boy that was soon to be one of his new sons.

"That boy has power, power that should not just be wasted! I will take him and make of him a good soldier that will protect this country as well as the magic world. Boy! you will be coming with me; you will be of use to the Magic Council!" Gran Doma said with authority in his voice.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. And I have no intention of going anywhere with the like of you old man, I have decided that I will join Makarov's guild and that is final" Natsu responded to Gran Doma. Gran Doma was speechless, this young boy was going to join the guild that has been nothing but pain on his side, he could not stand for something like that.

"Makarov you will hand me this boy right now! he must be with the magic council, not with some worthless bunch of people from your guild!" Gran Doma said, he was about to keep talking but the pressure on the air create from the magic power of Makarov shut him up.

"Now listen here Chairman. you may insult me all you want but I will NOT stand by and let you insult my children. Natsu will be joining my guild and that is final, the council has no power over who wants to join a guild!" Makarov said as he stuck his middle finger to the man in front of him and while a yellow light was surrounding him. "Come Natsu, let's go home"

Natsu just nodded and followed Makarov away from the group of men but before he was out of earshot he screamed a warning at them. "I placed a barrier on this land which will only allow those I see worthy to go in and if you try to force your way in you will be burned!" and with that Natsu followed Makarov away. After hours of walking they both came in front of a village full of people walking on the streets. "Is this the place where your guild is located?" asked Natsu to Makarov.

"No. My guild is in a town named Magnolia. It's still far from here but we should be there by tomorrow noon if we take the train" Makarov answered.

"... ummm. What's a train? And in that note… what is a guild?" Asked Natsu since he had never heard or probably seen a train much less a guild in his entire life.

"Well a train is this big metal vehicle that we use to move faster from one place to another" Makarov explained. "as for a guild. Well a guild is a place where wizards gather to complete jobs that are given to us by people of the country"

"A vehicle? I think I heard Igneel mention them and said something bad about them, but I can't remember. So, where do we get a train?" Natsu asked again.

"In the train station of course" Makarov answered with a chuckle at how clueless the boy was. "_Well I guess that if he was raised by Dragons then he most likely don't know many things about this world_" With that Makarov lead Natsu to a train station where they would take a train to Magnolia, Natsu had a poker face when he noticed the similarity on the town's name and his number one target. Acnologia, Magnolia, Acnologia, Magnolia… well at least he wouldn't be forgetting the name anytime soon. They both soon went inside the train and Natsu started to look around as to remember everything that he could for future use, the train had small rooms and comfy chairs to sit on. Once comfortable Natsu looked out the window only to have his eyes go wide as much as they could.

"_(Natsu. The one and only weakness of the Dragon Slayer is...)_" Natsu remembered what that weakness was. "Vehicles!" Natsu yelled as he stood up startling Makarov and almost giving him a heart attack, he was about to get out, but the train started moving and his face turned green… "ugggg i h-hate… vehicles"

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter. I will take some time to post the next one so I hope you can wait for it. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Attack names**_"

"_Flashbacks"_

**A Fairy Tail**

_**Year (X784) July 4 Sea Near Hargeon Port**_

"The wind feel's amazing this time of the year… I can't believe I've been away for almost two years now" Natsu said. The young man had grown over the past seven years, now tall and with an amazing built worthy of the tittle of Dragon Slayer.

"Been away from home for some time, aye?" The captain of the ship asked the young man.

"Heh, yeah. About two years now" Natsu turned to look at the man.

He was a man of about 5'7 in height and most likely in his late sixties, his grey hair flowing thanks to the wind.

"Ah. One misses home dearly no matter how far away or close one may be, I miss me ship every time I get off it" The man said as he looked down to his ship.

"ha-ha. I can't deny that, I've been away for almost two years and I just wonder how everyone is doing" Natsu turned to look forward to the far port of Hargeon.

"Miss ye family ah? Have someone special waiting for ya?" The man asked.

"…Yeah. I'm sure they both are" Natsu said with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, to be young again I wish. Well if so then ya shouldn't make them wait, life is too precious after all. One must enjoy it till the end with no regrets" the man took a sip of the rum he had on small glass.

"I thought you didn't drink when the ship is moving?" Natsu raised an eyebrow when he saw the man drink.

"I normally don't, but we are about to reach the port and I thought you could join me for one last drink" The man said as he showed Natsu another glass that was halfway full of rum.

"… Sure. It's always nice to share a drink with a friend. Such as yourself, Zeff" Natsu took the cup of glass.

"A toast to friends" The man named Zeff raised his cup towards Natsu.

"To everlasting adventures" Natsu raised his cup as well.

"Gurarararara!" Zeff laughed as he and Natsu downed the drink in one go.

_**Year (X784) July 4 Hargeon Town**_

"EeeeH!? There's only one magic store in this whole town?" a young girl of about 17 years and 5'5 in height. She has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, most of it loose and only a small portion of it tied by a blue ribbon into a small ponytail on the right side of her head. She wears a white tight shirt with blue outlines and blue lines going across her chest forming a big cross, she also wears a small blue skirt which barely covered her rear along with a brown belt that had keys hanging from it and a whip, and finally for her footwear she wore knee high black boots.

"Yes… this is a fishing town and as such less than ten percent of the people here can use magic, so this store is mainly for traveling mages" An old man behind a counter said to the young girl.

"I see… I guess I wasted my time" The young girl said.

"I'm sorry to hear that but please do take a look around. We just got new items so I'm sure you can find something of your liking" The old man said as he bent down to look for one of the new items. "This Color's magic is the most popular right now for the girls"

"I already have that one… I'm looking for gate key's, strong ones" The girl explained.

"Gate key's huh? Those are quite rare" the old man explained.

"Hmmm… Oh!" The girl bent down to see a silver key on one of the shelfs. "The white doggy"

"That one isn't strong at all" The old man said with a deadpan face.

"That's alright. I've been looking for it for some time now, How Much?" the girl asked.

"Twenty thousand Jewels" The old man said with a small smile.

"I wonder how much it is?" the girl asked again with a smile and an eyebrow twitching.

"I said twenty thousand jewels" the man said again but this time with a nervous smile.

"I wonder how much it really is, you wonderful man?" The girl asked again but this time she got on top of the counter and posed for the old man as she pulled her blouse a little down to show more of her impressive chest.

_**Hargeon Streets.**_

"Tch. He only gave me a one thousand jewel discount… Is my sex appeal only worth that much!?" The girl yelled angrily as she kicked a rock away from her.

"Kyaaah. It's him!" "Salamander-Sama!" "Burn me!" Many girl yelled.

"Hmmm? What's going on over there?" the girl asked herself as she looked towards s street below the bridge she was crossing. "Wait… did they say Salamander-Sama?"

"The famous Salamander-Sama is in town!" "It's Salamander-Sama!"

"Salamander!? That's Natsu's old moniker! He's in town!?" The girl said in surprise, she then started to walk down a flight of stairs. She soon reached the bottom and started to walk under the bridge. "_It's been three years since we saw each other, I wonder how he looks like now?_"

"Hmmm… that scent… Is that you Lucy?" The girl heard someone behind her call her name.

As she turned around to see who had called her name the young girl saw a tall boy around the height of 6'3 with pink hair that looked to be a couple of years older than her. The teen was wearing a red coat with golden flame patterns around the sleeves and the back along with a white scale looking scarf, under the coat was an open gold trimmed black waistcoat which was open and exposed his chest, he was also wearing black baggy pants and a pair of black boots.

"N-natsu, Is that you?" The girl now identified as Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"It's been a while hasn't it, almost three years now right?" Natsu said as he got closer to the blond girl.

"Y-yeah" Lucy had to look up since Natsu was taller than her. "The last time we saw each other was over two years… what the hell where you doing?"

"Heh. Sorry, about that" Natsu smiled at her. "A lot of things happened but you can be sure that I didn't forget about you"

"_You better…_" Lucy blushed as she looked down to the ground. "What are you doing here in Hargeon?"

"I just got back from a quest. Say, I was just heading to a restaurant. Would you like to join me? I'll pay" Natsu offered as he turned towards the right side of the street.

"S-sure" Lucy said as she looked up to him again and started to walk alongside him towards a restaurant.

_**Restaurant**_

"So what are you doing all the way out here Lucy?" Natsu asked as he stopped eating a piece of chicken.

"Ummm… well… you see" Lucy got nervous. "I'm actually… looking for a guild to join"

"Hmmm. I see, well if I remember right you wanted to join fairy tail right?" Natsu asked. "Why haven't you?"

"I'm… nervous that they won't accept me" Lucy said as she lowered her head. "I'm not that strong and Fairy Tail Is the strongest guild out there so…"

"I see… well, want to come with me?" Natsu asked her while giving her a small but reassuring smile.

"W-what?" Lucy raised her head to look at Natsu.

"I'll take you to Fairy Tail and tell the master to let you in" Natsu said as he kept smiling at her. "I'm sure the old man is still the same and won't think twice about letting you in since you have such a nice body, that old man sure is a pervert"

"A-are you sure Natsu? You don't have to… wait! You are part of Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled as she stood up and pointed at Natsu with a shocked expression on her face.

"You were so nervous that you forgot that I'm a member… hehe" Natsu laughed a little and then smirked. "So what do you say. Will you come with me?"

"…Y-Yes!" Lucy answered excitedly.

"Heh. Well before that I need to finish some stuff over at Era, hope you don't mind the small side trip" Natsu said to Lucy.

"Era? Why do you need to go there?" Lucy asked.

"The quest I took was a special one so I need to give a report of it to the magic council before I can return to the guild, if I don't do it then they will just bother me until I do" Natsu explained as he stood up and walked towards the waitress that was serving him.

"I see. I don't mind" Lucy said as she followed Natsu and saw him pay for their food on their way out.

"Ummm. Excuse me!" Someone called the two mages.

"Hmmm?" both turned to see who had called them.

"Can we help you?" Natsu asked the waitress that was serving them before.

"Ummm. Are you by any chance Natsu Dragneel? Formerly known as Salamander?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, that would be me. Can I help you with something?" Natsu asked.

"I-Is it true that you are having a party tonight in your boat?" The waitress asked.

"_A party? I just arrived today to Hargeon…"_ Natsu thought. "Where did you hear that?"

"My friend told me that she had been invited to a party by you" The waitress explained.

"I don't have a boat…are you sure that she said 'Salamander'?" Natsu asked, wanting to be sure.

"Natsu" Lucy called him. "Just before you called me earlier I heard a few girls talking about Salamander-Sama… I thought it was you… but could it had been an imposter?"

"An imposter you say…" Natsu said to himself with narrowed eyes.

"Oh no! does that mean that my friend has been tricked?" The waitress asked in panic.

"Please calm yourself… can you tell me everything that you know about this party? I'll be sure to help your friend and anybody else that may be in trouble" Natsu said while holding the shoulders of the waitress and showing her a kind and reassuring smile.

"R-right. She told me that the party was tonight at seven in a big green boat" The waitress said.

"It's four thirty right now so that means we have little over two hours… although I'm famous I'm sure that girls wouldn't just go to party because I would be there, and it also seems like only girls where invited" Natsu said to the two girls in front of him. "You up for an infiltration Lucy?"

"Infiltration mission?" Lucy asked with a confused and nervous face.

"Don't worry too much about it. You can be sure we will find what is going on and save your friend if she is in danger" Natsu said to the two ladies in front of him. "come on Lucy"

"W-wait for me!" Lucy ran behind Natsu.

"We need to find you a dress if we want to get you in that party" Natsu said as he looked over his shoulder.

"A dress!? Why do I need a dress?" Lucy asked once she caught up.

"This person apparently is only inviting girls to his party while pretending to be me. Even if I am known around the country I highly doubt that so many girls would just follow someone that is using my past name… which means that there must be some magic involved in all this, but I have no idea what kind of magic it could be" Natsu explained what he knew.

"I don't know much about other magics myself, but I once read that charm magic can manipulate a person to certain degrees" Lucy said.

"Is there a way to counter it?" Natsu asked as he opened the door to a fancy drees store.

"Yes. Charm can be nullified if the victim realizes that they are being controlled then the spell breaks" Lucy said as she graved a yellow dress and put it over herself to see how it would look.

"Good, you need to infiltrate and see what truly is going to happen in the ship. If it's just a party then you can enjoy it along with the other girls, but if it turns into something bad then you need to be ready to act accordingly… a blue or red one would look better" Natsu said to Lucy as she kept looking at the dresses.

"Hold on! Are you saying that I have to deal with everything?" Lucy asked, she was starting to panic now.

"Hmmm? No. You have Aquarius key don't you? Use her to move the ship towards the beach, although I could fly towards the ship it wouldn't really be a good idea… My motion sickness is better, but to use magic on a moving vehicle is beyond me" Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Seriously?" Lucy came out of the changing room with a long red dress with a slit on her right leg and red high heels. "I guess you are doing better than three years ago. What do you think?"

"Not bad, just need some earrings" Natsu said as he looked over Lucy's new dress.

"I have one that will go nicely with this dress. So how will I get into the party?" Lucy went back in to change.

"That's easy. You'll just walk in" Natsu smirked. "This guy was inviting any good-looking girl so even if he didn't invite you he will let you in, I mean, what guy wouldn't"

"Well didn't you turn into a smooth talker" Lucy walked out of the changing room with the dress folded nicely on her arms.

"You won't be able to hide your keys with that dress unless you take a purse with you, so you should get one or just take two keys with you" Natsu said as he paid for the dress.

"I'll only take Aquarius and Taurus key's. Aquarius will help me with the ship and Taurus can protect me" Lucy said as she walked with Natsu down the street.

_**Aboard the ship**_

"_I can't believe this guy! He just let me get on his ship and now he even invites me into it_" Lucy thought to herself as she sat down on once of the many couches.

"So your name is 'Lucy' right?" The man pretending to be Natsu asked. "What a lovely name"

"_That would have been your first strike. Natsu would never forget my name or how I looked_. Thank you" Lucy said with a forced smile, the man in front of her was creeping her out.

"Here. Let us toast for our meeting" The man said as he poured red wine into two glasses.

"Shouldn't we toast with all the other guest outside?" Lucy asked while looking at the glass of wine.

"Don't worry about them" The man snapped his fingers and the red wine started to float in small droplet's.

"Huh?" Lucy looked confused at the man.

"I feel like only drinking with you right now" The small droplets of wine started to float towards Lucy. "Just open that beautiful small mouth of yours… and let this wine dance upon your taste buds"

"_Ok. That's super creepy!... That smell_…Sniff" Lucy caught the scent coming from the floating drops of wine and smacked them away with force. "What is the meaning of this?! That wine had sedatives in it didn't it?!"

"Oh my. You figured it out" The man said with a disappointed voice which then changed to a more aggressive one. "What should I do with you now? If you had just drank the wine then you wouldn't have to get hurt"

"Huh?" Her arms were suddenly grabbed by someone behind her. "_Oh no, I got distracted with the scumbag in front of me_"

"That's Mr. Salamander for you! Ha-ha" a man on her left said.

"Whoa! Now this is a big catch! I bet we can get a lot of money for her over at Bosco if we 'Train' her" Another man to her right said while licking his lips.

"You two are right… Young lady, I welcome you into my slave ship! Please behave until we arrive to the country of Bosco" The man said with a menacing face. "I normally lure ladies with my charm spell, I'm happy you decided to come by yourself"

"Slave ship? Just how many have you taken?!" Lucy yelled as she saw the man go for a branding iron that was red hot.

"How many you ask… I never kept count. Now stay still so I can brand you and start your training" The man walked closer to Lucy, stopping a few feet away from her. "I'm sure you will enjoy it as well"

"You are the lowest of kind of wizard there is" Lucy said with watery eyes, not wanting to believe that this kind of people existed.

"That may be. But I make a hell of a lot money, so I don't care what you think of me" The man smiled wickedly.

"…" Lucy didn't say anything, she only lowered her head and as the man got closer to her she kicked the man that was holding her arms with a high kick making a perfect split and hitting the man on his chin. "This won't end well for you" Lucy said as she lowered her extended right leg slowly in a way that looked like she was trying to seduce the man in front of her.

"Heh, that was a nice kick and leg show, but it won't help you much" the man said as he started a purple fire above his hand.

"If you are going to use magic then so should I" Lucy said as she went to grave something inside her cleavage. "Open gates of the water bearer and the golden bull: Aquarius! Taurus!"

"A Celestial Mage?!" The man asked in panic as he covered his eyes from the bright light coming from the celestial gates.

"Tsk. What do you want now brat?" a beautiful blue haired mermaid asked Lucy.

"Moo! Miss. Lucy what a sexy body you have!" A humanoid white bull with black spots on his body appeared next to the mermaid.

"Why do you have to tsk at me all the time?! And Taurus don't be a pervert!" Lucy yelled at the mermaid and bull. "Ugg. I need you to move this ship back to the shore where Natsu is waiting. Taurus, take out this guys around us!"

"As you command Miss. Lucy!" Taurus swung his giant axe hitting the lackeys around Lucy.

"Hmmm. So that pink haired boy is back huh? Fine!" Aquarius moved outside and into the water where she then swam a few yards in front of the ship, she then lifted her urn and swung it towards the shore. "Hyaah!" A massive wave was created and started to drag the ship towards the shore.

"Why did you have to be this aggressive about it!" Lucy yelled as she clung to window so she wouldn't go flying.

"Moo! Miss. Lucy is wearing black tonight!" Taurus said as he rolled around the ship.

"Don't look!" Lucy yelled.

The ship reached the shore in only a few seconds, once the ship was stuck in the sand of the beach Lucy stood up and looked around to see all of the men along with her summon getting up and the girls that had been on the ship running away from it.

"Don't call me for a while. I'm taking a weeklong vacation with my boyfriend, yes, my boyfriend" Aquarius said as she appeared besides Lucy while showing a superior face.

"You don't need to say it twice!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment and anger.

"Hmph… Natsu is too much a man for you" Aquarius said as she disappeared.

"What was that?!" Lucy got even more angry.

"Looks like you still have trouble with Aquarius huh?" She heard someone behind her.

"Natsu!" Lucy turned and ran towards Natsu.

"Since you made Aquarius bring the ship back then I guess something bad is going on here" Natsu questioned.

"Yes! This guys are Slave dealers!" Lucy told Natsu.

"I see… you did good Lucy. I'll take care of the mage, you take care of the others" Natsu said as he stepped in front of Lucy as two of the men's tried to attack, with a simple backwards slap he sent the two flying through the ship and into the sand, making a huge hole on the side of the ship. "I heard you are a Fairy Tail wizard"

"So what if I am? What is it to you?!" The leader asked.

"Let me get a better look at you" Natsu said with a serious face, his red coat burning away showing his gold trimmed sleeveless waistcoat, on his right shoulder was his guild mark, bellow it a spiral flame looking mark. "I am Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! And a scum bag like you could never be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"T-that mark!" One man with an eyepatch saw the mark on Natsu's right shoulder yelled.

"That guy is the real deal Bora-San!" Another one said to the supposed leader.

"You idiot! Don't use that name!" The man now known as Bora yelled.

"Bora? You are Bora the prominence! You were expelled from the guild Titan Nose because you kept using your magic for thievery!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You could be good or evil I wouldn't care! But I won't let you drag the name of my guild through the mud!" Natsu yelled as he dashed forward and punched the man with a right uppercut punch sending the man towards the new hole.

"Don't touch me!" The man regained his footing right before falling out of his ship through the hole and waved his hand forward sending a big wave of purple fire towards Natsu. "Heh! That will teach you to not mess with me!"

"This is awful!" Natsu's voice was heard from within the fire, the fire soon started to get smaller and started to show Natsu eating it. All of the lackeys looked in shock as the fire disappeared into the young man's mouth. "This fire is pathetic and tastes bad. Are you really a fire mage?" Natsu lifted his left hand and gathered all of the remaining fire into is palm, once all the fire was on his hand he clutched his hand and made the fire disappear and shocking all of the lackey's even more.

"Wh-what… What the hell are you?!" Bora yelled with his eyes popping out.

"Bo-bora-san! I've seen this guy before" a man on Bora's right said.

"Huh?!"

"Th-that pink hair…that scale looking scarf… I'm sure of it! It's Him!" The man fell on his knees. "He's the real Salamander!"

"Let me show you what a real Fairy Tail mage can do!" Natsu said as he took a step forward and everything in front of him was engulfed in fire scaring everyone except Lucy who was behind him. "_**Hi No Maho: Hiken**_! (_**Fire Magic: Fire Fist!**_)"

Lucy watched from behind how Natsu covered his left hand in fire and punched the air in front of him, when he did that a massive fire fist was sent towards Bora and his man who were unable to dodge. The fist impacted it's target's and sent them flying onto the beach along with half of the remaining ship, all of them seemed to have been knocked out.

"Amazing, after two years he has become so powerful" Lucy said to herself in awe.

"Hmph. That's what he gets for trying to use Fairy Tail's name" Natsu said as he stood up straight and walked towards Lucy. "Thanks for taking care of my coat"

"Huh? … What the!? When did it get here" Lucy looked at the red coat that she was now wearing without her knowing.

"Hehe. Sorry about that, I guess I should have just put it away" Natsu laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head with his left hand and took his red coat from Lucy with his right.

"Don't worry about it, just ask me next time you… are you going to put out this fire?" Lucy asked as she looked around the still burning ship and beach, luckily nothing of importance had caught on fire.

"Right" Natsu extended his right arm with an open hand and slowly closed his hand, as his hand closed the flames disappeared more and more until all the fire was gone. "That should do it. come on, we should leave this place before the rune knights get here"

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Lucy asked as she walked off the ship behind Natsu.

"Trust me, the rune knights are too troublesome to deal with. We didn't do any damages to the town so there is no reason for us to stay, and as for an explanation I'm sure they will interrogate the girls that got out as well as this guys" Natsu explained as he saw the commotion on the other side of the ship. "Damn, they are already here"

"Hold it right there! What is the meaning of all of this?!" A fat rune knight yelled as he tried to run to them.

"Let's get out of here!" Natsu said as he started to run away while having a big smile on his face.

"H-hey wait for me!" Lucy ran behind him and leaving a fat rune knight behind them.

"Come on Lucy! After tomorrow you will be able to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu turned to smile at her while he kept running.

"Right" Lucy smiled as well.

"I said stop!" The fat rune knight yelled behind them.

"Catch us if you can! Hahahaha" Both Natsu and Lucy laughed as they ran away from the growing rune Knight soldiers behind them.

_**Year (X784) July 5 City of Era**_

"Man, that was fun! I haven't done that in a while now" Natsu said as he and Lucy walked up a rocky mountain pathway which lead to the headquarters of the magic council. After running from the rune knights last night they had made their way to the train station where they took a train to the city of era, after reaching the town they explored the few open stores that had opened early due that era was a small town.

"Are you sure that the council members are even here?" Lucy asked as she looked around the small pathway up the mountain.

"Hmmm… probably not all of them, but I'm sure that one of the chairman's have to be here" Natsu said as they reached the top.

"One of them?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah. Currently there are two chairman's running the council, chairman Crawford has been on the seat for a long time now and refuses to give up his position while Gran Doma is trying to be the new and only chairman, both have great views of the magic world and that's why the other members decided to make him a chairman and wait and see who will do the best actions for the magical world, depending on who does better or who slips one will be forced to quit" Natsu explained.

"I see… if you had to choose between the two then who would you pick?" Lucy asked.

"… If I had to choose… then I would choose Gran Doma" Natsu said as he knocked on the massive white door. "Crawford has made some questionable actions if you ask me"

"Can I help you?" The massive door was opened by a humanoid frog that was wearing a wide collar dark blue jacket, light blue shirt, dark blue hat and white hakama pants.

"Natsu Dragneel here to report a successful mission to the council" Natsu introduced himself and the reason as to why he was there. When the frog heard the name his eyes grew in surprised and opened the door completely.

"Mr. Dragneel, the chairman Gran Doma has been expecting you with great anticipation. Please follow me into his office" The frog bowed to Natsu and started to walk ahead of the couple.

"I'm guessing the he received my letter then?" Natsu asked the humanoid frog in front of him.

"Yes, ever since then he has been expecting your return" The frog said as they reached a new door. "Please wait here while I tell the chairman that you have arrived"

"Right" Natsu said as he put his hands into his coat pockets.

"… That was a frog, right?" Lucy asked in surprise while pointing towards the door that the frog had gone into.

"Surprised? Well I was as too when I first saw them, I don't know the name of their species but apparently many of them work for the magic council" Natsu explained.

"I… see" Lucy lowered her pointing finger.

"Don't think too much about it. The magical world if full of many mysterious things" Natsu said when the door was opened once again.

"Council Chairman Gran Doma will see you now, Mr. Dragneel" The messenger frog said to Natsu while opening the door so that he could walk in.

"Wait here, Lucy. I'll be done in no time" Natsu said before entering the office.

"Oh, ok" Lucy said as she walked towards the other side of the corridor and leaned on the wall.

_**Gran Doma Office**_

"Ah, Natsu. How are you? I hope everything went well" Gran Doma said while standing up to great Natsu.

"Yes. Everything went well and now everything should settle down there" Natsu said as he shook the extended head of the chairman.

"I see, that's good to hear. But I'm curious, you only had to send a written report, why did you come here?" Gran Doma asked as he sat down.

"I know, but I didn't want the other members to try anything with the information. I don't trust any of the other members other than yourself and old man Yajima" Natsu said as he handed a five-inch-thick scroll to the man.

"Right. Have you sent a letter to your guild as well? Makarov has told me that everyone is expecting your return" Gran Doma took the offered scroll and put it into the top drawer of his desk.

"No, I was actually hoping to surprise them once I got back. I also ran into an old fried that wants to join" Natsu said as he started to walk towards the door. "I'll see you in the next meeting chairman"

"humph. I'll see you there Sekiryu (Red Dragon)" Gran Doma said while smirking. "And welcome back"

_**Magnolia Train Station**_

"_Heh, this place hasn't changed at all in the past two years_. Come on Lucy, Fairy Tail isn't that far from here" Natsu started to walk away from the station and into the city.

"Hold on!" Lucy ran after him.

"Pretty slow there Lucy, you getting a little more weight there?" Natsu asked while hiding a smirk.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am not fat! Nor too heavy!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Right. Well, are you ready to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as he saw the Fairy Tail building coming up.

"Well… I'm really nervous about it, are you sure the master will let me join?" Lucy asked as she stopped walking.

"You worry too much" Natsu stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't worry, Fairy Tail always welcomes new members. We don't turn our backs to those who want to join our family"

"R-really?" Lucy looked up to him.

"Really. Now come on, I want to reach the guild before night fall" Natsu started to walk again.

"So… Anything that I should know about the guild?" Lucy asked as they got closer to the guild.

"Hmmm. Well, for starters you should know that the guild gets a little chaotic sometimes. Nothing bad but sometimes the fights get out of hand, there are a few pervs but nothing to worry about, just ignore them" Natsu said with a small smile on his face.

"Any rules?" Lucy kept asking for more info.

"Not really, other than going to the second floor unless you are authorized" Natsu said as he reached the front doors of Fairy Tail. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Lucy said with passion.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy" Natsu opened the doors to the guild.

_To Be Continued…_

**Hope that you enjoyed this new chapter, it sure took me some time too write it and post it. I was hoping to post it at the beginning of the year but, well things happen. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
